New Love in Neverland
by embrooke
Summary: Alright so this story use to be up but then I deleted it, but now I'm revising it one chapter at a time! So this is the story of Wendy's granddaughter Ruby, and her and Peter's adventure, and how they fall in love! Peter/O.C
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is the first fanfiction that I have ever written EVER, and I did delete it, but now I decided I would just revise it that way I would be able to finally finish this story because I don't wanna be a quitter! But anyways this is defiantly better than what it was, and I hope y'all will like it! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon, but now I'm writing a brand new story about Yu Yu Hakusho and revising this Peter Pan story, so hopefully it won't take me forever to update either, but anyways have fun reading the new and improved New Love in Neverland! :)**

* * *

Ruby sat on her window-sill with the window open writing..her chestnut brown hair moving slightly in the wind. She was aspiring to be a song writer and a story teller. She would always write songs from the story's her mom told her when she was little and the story's she would conjure from her own imagination. Write now she was writing a song about one of her favorite stories…the story of Peter Pan.  
It was on nights like these when she was feeling especially pensive that she would sing the song she wrote for the particular story  
**"The second star to the right shines with a light for you. To tell you that the dreams you plan really can come true."**  
She has never been to Neverland but has dreamed of it since she heard the story at the age 5 and now she was 12 and tomorrow was her birthday and how she dreaded growing up, it just broke her heart.  
**"The second star to the right shines with a light that's rare and if it's Neverland you need its light will lead you there."**  
_'Peter Pan...'_, Ruby thought desperately _'will you ever come for me? You came for my grandmother Wendy and my mother, but when will it be my turn? When will you finally come for me?'_  
Ruby looked at the clock and saw what time it was. _'9:00 time to go to bed, I've got school tomorrow...'_Ruby got up from her seat, and closed the window, but she left it unlocked _'...just in case.'_

* * *

It was 11:00, and Peter was at the window. He saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed. "There she is Tink." He said more to himself than to the bright glowing orb beside him. _'I wonder if she will like me.'_ He thought to himself. "Come on Tink!!"  
Peter and Tinkerbell not being very subtle as they should have been busted through Ruby's window making a loud bang that sounded like they could've woke up the whole neighborhood. Ruby as soon as hearing the noise immediately woke up, and she looked at the strange boy with the glowing orb beside him, and then it dawned on her..."Peter Pan!!!" she yelled then realizing she wasn't the only one in the house "Peter Pan!" she whispered excitedly. Luckily for her and Peter, Ruby's parents were heavy sleepers and could sleep (literally) through a train wreck.  
"So your mother told you about me?" Peter said looking a little smug.  
"Of course she did, and my grandmother has told me about you too!"  
Ruby was ecstatic. _'He has finally come for me, at last.'_  
"So who am I taking to Neverland this time?" he asked her?  
Realizing that he was asking about her name Ruby got out of bed and curtsied as best as she could in her pajama pants. "I'm Ruby." She said smiling up at him.  
"Well Ruby are you ready to go Neverland?"  
"Yes." was all Ruby could say barely containing her excitement  
_'You have no idea.'_  
"Well...I'll have to teach you how to fly first." Peter said scratching his chin.  
"Oh." Ruby said getting a little worried, but then Peter smiled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry though it's easy, I'm sure you'll pick it up fast!"  
_'His hand is so warm '_ She thought.  
"Alright well let's get started, first think happy thoughts!"  
Ruby closed her eyes _'Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, hmm...birthday cake, ice cream, horses, the beach, pirates, sleepovers...'_  
Ruby suddenly felt something sprinkled all over her, she opened her eyes and saw gold dust all over her body, and what surprised her the most is that she realized her feet weren't touching the floor, and now her back was now flat against her ceiling!  
"I can fly! I can fly! Oh my goodness Peter I can fly!"  
Peter gave her a cute little smirk and then proclaimed "Alright off we go! Time to go to Neverland!"  
Peter grabbed Ruby's hand and off they flew to the second star to the right leaving behind a messy bed, and pixie dust that would disappear before Ruby's parents woke up.

* * *

**Holy cow excitement! Well that was the revised chapter 1 of New Love in Neverland and your input is always appreciated and if you want to see the unedited edition of the next few chapters of this story you can head over to my deviantart account! I have the same exact screen name and everything as this one so it should be easy for you to find :) if note just send me a message and I'll send you the link :)**


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason flying came easy for Ruby, probably because she had dreamed of this day for so long, and finally it happened. The way to Neverland was a cold one, with the icy winter wind blowing in Ruby and Peter's face, but it was a beautiful night, so the wind didn't bother either one a bit. Suddenly Peter grabbed Ruby around her waist and held her tight to him.  
"What's going on?" Ruby said suddenly unnerved and a little uncomfortable about being so close to him.  
"I need you to hold tight we are almost to Neverland." Peter said excitement in his voice. Then Ruby felt her and Peter pick up and speed and she threw her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, and then they were engulfed by a golden light and were flying at high speed, it felt like hours for Ruby, but it was only three seconds before they were threw out of the light and Peter came to a halt.  
Peter let go of Ruby and just held arm to make sure she could still float, when Ruby opened her eyes she sighed in awe.  
"It's everything my grandma told me about..." Ruby saw everything that she only dreamed, and heard about, she saw mermaid lagoon, the Indian camp, the Jolly Rodger, Skull Rock, everything.  
Ruby's gaze went back to the Jolly Rodger, she thought of Hook, and all the terrible things that she heard about him, and all the terrible things he could do, it wasn't long after Ruby filled her head with those thoughts that she was plummeting to the ocean below. She screamed, and tried to replace her head with happy thoughts, but was to frantic, and scared, and every time she would come up with a thought a bad one would replace it. Just when she thought the water was going to hit her she realize that she was being held bridal style. She looked up at Peter and let out a sigh of relief.  
Peter smiled softly at her. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you, promise."  
Ruby smile back at him "Thanks."  
"Do you think you can fly the rest of the way?"  
"Honestly I don't won't to even try it." Ruby said suddenly depressed.  
"Well cheer up, don't get all sad on me now! I don't mind carrying you the rest of the way, you must be tired anyways."  
Ruby just nodded her head and smiled, and then Peter continued their way to his hide-out.  
"So umm...Ruby?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What did you think about that made you fall back there?"  
"Just Hook." Ruby said trying to act nonchalant.  
"Why Hook?" Peter said stopping.  
"It's just that I started thinking of all the bad things that my mom, and grandma told me about him, and then my mind just came up with all these things he could do to me..." Ruby said getting a far off look in her eyes. Ruby then felt Peter hold her a little tighter against him, and then with a serious tone Ruby didn't even know he had he said looking straight into her jade green eyes with his blue ones said, "You won't ever have to worry about Hook messing with you, I'll protect you."  
Ruby just nodded and turned her head so he couldn't see her blush. The two companions on continued on their way until finally Peter found a clearing near his hideout and set her down. The next thing that Ruby heard was a loud  
"PETER!!!" coming from a group of young boys yelled all dressed up as a different animal.  
"Hello men, I want you all to meet Ruby."  
"Hey Ruby!!!" they all said in excited unison.  
"Um…..hi?" she said quietly feeling kind of awkward.  
"Ruby is going to be your new mother." Peter proclaimed.  
Ruby finally figuring out they were the Lost Boys all clapped, and cheered excited about having a new mother.  
"Wait a minute!! I can't be a mother, I don't know how to take care of anything." Ruby said stunned, and remembering the goldfish she couldn't even keep alive for more than two days.  
"Do you tell stories?" one of the boys asked pitifully walking up to her.  
"Yes?" Ruby said looking down at him.  
"Then you perfect." He said still using that same pitiful voice that would melt any girls heart.  
"Aright then I will try and do my best." She said excitedly.  
"Now I think some introductions are in order." Said Peter using a deep commanding voice that didn't fit him at all. Then the Lost boys all stood in a line, and one by one would step of of line and say his name.  
"Slightly!"  
"Nibbs!"  
"Curly!"  
"The Twins!!"  
"That's Toodles!!" All the Lost Boys said in unison pointing at a little boy dressed as a skunk who hadn't said anything since she had first seen him.  
After the introductions were made they finally turned their attention to the old tree they called a hide-out.  
"So this is the infamous hide-out of Peter Pan?" Ruby said looking up at Peter giving him a little smirk.  
"This is the one." Peter said proudly.  
All afternoon the Lost Boys, and Peter gave Ruby the grand tour of their hideout and went exploring and to the forest and told Ruby were she could go for water, firewood, some tasty berries, and some of the best hiding spots for hide and seek. Then later that night they had dinner with the Indians of Neverland, and when they made their way back to their home, Ruby told the Lost Boys a story that her father would always tell her when she was little. She told the boys the story until she noticed that their eyes were getting heavy and poor Toodles was fighting to go to sleep so he could hear the rest of it. Ruby found a good place to stop, "Alright boys that's it until tomorrow night." Some of the boys gave a few protests, but they were only half-hearted since they were so tired.  
Once Ruby made sure all of the boys were tucked in their beds, she sat on one of the roughly made arm chairs, and curled up and started thinking.  
_'I don't know why my mother, and grandma went back, it's so lovely here, I don't ever want to leave, but then again if they didn't leave I wouldn't be here now. Plus if I don't leave I know my mother, father, and grandma would miss me, but then again it's so nice here...well I don't want to think about this anymore, maybe later...'_ Ruby's thoughts were getting so jumbled up that she finally fell asleep.  
Peter who was listening to the story from a hammock from another room woke up from the quiet, and walked into the room that Ruby was in, and found her curled up asleep in the chair. Peter picked her up, and carried her over to a nice, soft warm looking make shift bed, and tucked her in. Peter not thinking clearly with his still sleep fogged mind crawled in right beside her, and his last thought was before he fell asleep was  
_'She is so pretty...'_

* * *

**So this is Chapter two of New Love in Neverland, so review guys and tell me what you think :)**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is incredibly short, but remember guys I wrote this FOREVER ago, and I'm just reading through it, and making corrections to make it better! **

* * *

Ruby woke up feeling warm and comfortable _'I don't want to wake up it's so warm.'_ but she reluctantly opens her eyes and saw that her arms were around Peter's body and that his were around her waist holding her close, and her head tucked comfortably under his chin. A slow blush crept up from her neck all the way up to her hairline _'Oh my God!'_ but Ruby didn't want to move, she really liked the way her and Peter's body seemed to fit perfectly together and for a while she just watched Peter sleep. _'He looks so cute when he's asleep' _she blushed again when she thought this. Suddenly Peter stirred so she just pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't have to wake up to somebody staring at him with a very red face.  
Peter felt someone's arms around him and his arms around someone when he opened his eyes he saw a slightly red sleeping Ruby with his arms around her waist, and her arms around him.  
No sure what to do, he tried to maneuver himself out of the bed, even though he really didn't want to, but the plan failed when Peter fell off the bed with a loud thud. Ruby woke up from her pretend slumber immediately.  
"Peter are you ok?" Ruby asked with worry in her voice.  
He jumped back up immediately.  
"Uh…yeah I'm fine!" Peter said as he scratched the back of his head.  
"um…ok?" Ruby said feeling awkward.  
Peter sensing the awkwardness creep in asked her, "uh…...wanna go get some breakfast?"  
"Yeah, I'm starved!" Ruby smiled, and got up from the bed,  
Peter went and got the Lost Boys up and luckily Slightly was a very good cook and they were able to get him all the ingredients he needed so he could cook them something delicious, and after they had stuffed their faces. "Now time for games!!!" the twins said in unison excitedly and the group all agreed. "What should we play?" Nibbs asked.  
"Tag!"  
"Hide and Seek!!"  
"Treasure Hunt!!"  
"YEAH!!"  
"How do you play that?" Ruby asked curious.  
"Its easy" Peter said, "all you have to do is look for Hook's treasure and the first person to find wins and I hid it really good this time guys" Peter finished looking smug.  
"Ok, that sounds simple enough." Ruby said getting excited  
They all got up from the table, and went outside to take their starting places to get ready to find Hook's treasure. "Now when I say go that's when you all can start looking for the treasure." Peter said getting really excited himself, and starting to float up. "Now ready set…..GO!!!"

* * *

**Yeah like I said this chapter is short lol, but don't worry I think the next chapter is longer :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright it's Chapter 4, I hope you guys like! :)**

* * *

All of them sprinted in different directions as soon as Peter yelled go. Slightly was heading toward mermaid lagoon, the twins were heading toward the Indians, Nibbs & Curly heading toward Blind Man's Bluff, Toodles heading in some random direction & Ruby was running toward the beach. Peter and Tinkerbell stayed behind so Peter wouldn't be tempted to help Ruby find the treasure first, and besides whoever found the treasure would whistle, and then they would get to hide the treasure, but if no one could find the treasure then the person who hid the treasure in the first place would win and since Peter been winning the game for the past 3 months the game was starting to get old and plus Peter wouldn't leave them alone about it.  
Ruby was finally at the beach and was checking everywhere, under drift wood, caves and then she saw a skull shape looking cave over yonder _"Maybe it might be in there."_ Ruby thought. She decided to check it out, _"it's a good thing that Tinkerbell gave us all some pixie dust before we started."_ Ruby started thinking happy thoughts, that were mostly about Peter, and headed to the ominous looking cave, unaware that someone was watching her.

* * *

Smee took off to the ship when he saw that Ruby was heading to the cave, and when he got there he found Hook waiting for him. "Captain she is heading toward Skull Cave!!" Smee said out of breath from running.  
"Good." Hook replied smiling evily "It's a good thing we have a couple of friends waiting for her." He started laughing his classic evil laugh.

* * *

Ruby got there in a solid ten minutes "Ok" she said. "This place is creepy." and she was right it was dark, wet, and cold but luckily there was a torch already lit. "Well that's lucky." She stepped cautiously into the cave making sure there was nothing really scary that was going to eat her up or something bad like that. She headed near the sound of a waterfall climbing over rock, and being really quiet creeping over to the waterfall, that way she could hear if anything would creep up on her, and soon the sound of the waterfall was getting louder, and louder. Ruby reached some boulders, and started climbing when she reached the top she found that she was at the edge of the pool of the waterfall. "Its beautiful." Ruby said in awe, and gazed up at the waterfall, but the next thing she knew everything went dark, because she didn't see the pirates sneaking Gazed up at the waterfall in awe but the next thing she knew everything went dark because she didn't notice the pirates that were following her, and knocked her out cold.

* * *

"Good job Curly you finally found the treasure!" Peter congratulated him by patting him on the back, "I wasn't starting to get tired of winning." One of the twins piped up "I wonder where Ruby is at, she should have heard us whistle."  
"Me too, we looked for her everywhere Peter, and nothing." Slightly said. "Don't worry I'm sure she's fine, I'll go look for her." and with that Peter flew off in the direction he saw Ruby go when the game first started. After searching down at the beach, and the Indian camp, Peter started getting a sinking feeling in his stomach, _"I should have found her by now."_ When Peter made it down to Mermaid Lagoon, one of the beautiful mermaids reluctantly admitted that she saw the pirates carrying a girl to the Jolly Rodge, and from the description that she gave Peter, the girl sounded awfully like Ruby.

* * *

**Ugh I hated how short this turned out to be but, eh what can you do? I hope you guys like it :) I'll try to have Chapter 5 up as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Ruby woke-up her head was throbbing, and she realized that she wasn't in Peter's bed but she was in a highly uncomfortable bed in the brig of the Jolly Rodger and she could tell she had been out for a while because it looked like it was in the middle of the night. She was wondering what she was doing here and then she remembered that four or five pirates had ambushed her and she tried to fight them off but they were too strong and she was too weak and they knocked her out. Then she started worrying when she thought about the lost boys and them not having a mother any more and not being able to see them ever again and then when her thoughts turned to Peter she started to cry and how nice it was to wake-up in his arms so warm and safe and how she might not ever have that feeling ever again. Then she heard a noise that sounded like someone was coming and she immediately stop crying, and wiped her tears on her sleeve she would not give them the pleasure of seeing her tears. When that someone came up to her cell she knew immediately who he was by his hook and she knew of 'course that the man in front of her was the famous Captain James Hook.  
"I see that sleeping beauty has awaken." he said with a sneer on his face.  
"What do you want with me?" she asked her voice surprisingly steady despite being terrified.  
"I only want to get Peter Pan." Hook said calmly looking straight into her eyes.  
"Then why did you capture me then!" Ruby asked her voice rising.  
"Because you are the key to getting him, you are his new little friend and he would gladly give up his life for yours." He said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
She stared at him for a while in shock and then finally she screamed at the strangely calm man before here, "YOU CODFISH!" and then she tired to get to him but the bars held her back but she manage to claw him at his face leaving a nice mark which caught Hook by surprise, but after he got over the initial shook of being hit, in a wave of fury he threw open the door that was separating him from the girl, and slapped her across the face, knocking her into the ground.  
"DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH A CHEAP SHOT LIKE THAT INSOLENT GIRL!" he yelled at her his face turning red. Ruby just glared at him, which caused him to slap her again in the same spot, and knocking her head against the wall knocking her out cold, with a smirk, glad that he got the last word he walked out of Ruby's cell.

It was early afternoon and Peter and the boys had been plaining all day for a way to save Ruby before something bad would happen to her, and when they finally figured out what they could do they decided to carry out their plan at night so they could hide in the shadows. They had a while before the sunset so Peter went into his room so he could think. He thought how it would be nice to have Ruby in his arms again and this time he decided he wouldn't let go. He loved her warmth and he loved her scent it smelled like vanilla and roses and he loved it and when ever he thought about her he would get this funny feeling in his stomach and he knew what it was it was what he felt when ever he was with Wendy but this feeling was much more stronger than it was when he was with Wendy.  
_"I will get her back."_

It was finally deep into the night and Peter and the Lost boys were ready to carry out there plan and Peter was more than ready to get Ruby back. Tink gave them some fairy dust to help them fly to the Jolly Rodger. They flew on to the ship and knocked out the pirates that were on watch. The Lost Boys went their separate ways to sabotage Hooks guns, cannons, and anything else they could find, and Peter went to look for Ruby he checked a few rooms searching for the brig but then he finally found his way, and found her in the very last cell. When he saw her she had her knees up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. When he picked the lock she just wrapped her arms tighter around her legs when he got to her he got her to look at him her eyes were first empty, and devoid of emotion, but once she realized it was Peter her eyes began brimming with tears, and she threw her arms around him, "Oh Peter!" she whispered.  
"Shhh...its ok I'm here, I'm going to get you out of here now." Ruby started crying into his chest and he wrapped around his arms around her and brought her closer to him and he let her cry.  
When she was done she backed off a little bit but their arms were still around each other. He looked at her and saw the bruise that was on her cheek he brought his hand up and touched it gently and she winced at the pain that it brought her.  
_"It hurts that bad."_ Peter thought with an angry look on his face.  
He removed his hand "Did he do this to you?" he asked seriously. She knew who he meant and she nodded. Peter pulled her closer and put a light kiss on her forehead and he was surprised by his actions, he had never acted this way toward anyone besides Wendy. Ruby was also surprised and happy she liked the feeling of the light kiss on her forehead but soon they had to leave because they started hearing gun shots being fired outside.


End file.
